brook drabble
by unknownsuckywriter
Summary: Drabbles with one piece characters. Song drabble


**I saw a few of these floating around and decided to do one for the musician, Brooke. It's only fair.**

Music Meme!

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

All I ask of you

Brook silently sat up at the top of the mast. In the little pit. He had his violin beside him. But at the moment he was watching his new nakama.

A moss-headed swordman popped up behind him causing him to almost fall off.

"Oi skull-head its time for dinner" in a montone zoro sat beside him.

"Oh zoro-san you surprised me."

"Sorry. Get yer ass moving. Everyone's been looking for you."

"Oh. Im terribly sorry. yohohoho must have slipped my mind…er zoro-san….I have something to ask you"

"eh?"

"…can you tell me…..that all this is real. that I wont just wakeup and you all will be gone."

"…"

"Its all I ask of you..please zoro-san"

"It real. Your real. Your alive."

"..though being a skeleton im dead. Yohohoho!" A hand clapped his back.

"Don't talk like that any more you might scare the rest of the crew." With a grin zoro was climbing down the ladder. Brook laughing histerically trailing behind moss head.

Wake me up when September ends

Brook sipped his tea. Resting his cane on his hip. Crossing one long leg over the other. His top hat sitting on the cushion beside him.

Slurping another gulpfull of tea.

The captain barged in. "Oi brook-san!"

Brook getting startled by this ended up spitting the mouthful on the floor.

"Yes luffy-san?"

"What are you doing it's the first day of September! It's a new month with new nakama! We need to celebrate."

Brook eeped. Looking up at the captain tears filling up his empty sockets.

"wake me up when September ends" He mumbled. Catching luffy off guard.

"what do you…what are you….."

"Today. Today is the day…today is the day I died."

"WHAT!" luffy yelled. Yelling a little to loud.

"It's the day I died. The day the rumbar pirates…."

Luffy grinned. "well then…lets sing that song for your nakama. Come on."

As brook stood up setting the tea cup down next to his hat. Luffy embraced him. squeezing him so hard he was afraid his ribs would break.

"yohohoho! Luffy-san. Thank you"

"No problem come on" a rubber hand collided with a bone dry one dragging him out of his solitude.

Heaven

Brook thought this was absolute heaven. Except for the excruciating pain coming from his head.

He coulden't remember what had happened. Only a cyborg knocking him down on the ground and a thunking noise.

He was pretty sure it was his own head. But the floating feeling….

He giggled. He coulden't stop giggling.

"Yohohohohohohoh…yoho..yohohoho…YOHOHOHO!" he laughed. But the voice finally getting through to him.

"…ook….ey….ook…..re…kay?" muffled voices a large hand tapping his cheek.

He sockets fluttered in and out of focus.

"are you okay brook-san? That's a nasty crack…sorry" blubbering. Franky was obviously not crying.

"yohohohoooooooo!...yur noise…nose is metalicy…YOHOHOHO! I wish my nose was metalicy…though being a ton of skell's I have…NO NOSE! YOOOOOOHOHOHO SKULLLL JOOOOOOOOKE!"

Franky tugged him to his feet. As brook swayed left to right finding himself quite dizzy.

"Okay….come on infirmary."

"M'kay yohohoho! Heaven….you know a couple of guys sitting in a revolving heavenly room in heaven."

Wow. Franky really did hit him hard. Sniffing trying to compose his systems franky dragged him to chopper.

Music again

Chopper frowned curing at the cyborg who cried himself out of the room. Leaving the delirious skeleton under his care.

He had to bind the fracture….the other fracture on his head.

"Brook-san can you please stop fidgeting."

"Putcha lil hand in mine and look into me eye's b….oh ay littal buy-bay….YOHOHOHOHOHO I HAVE NO EYE'S!" repeatedly sticking long thin fingers into the sockets.

"Lookie no eye juice! YOHOHOHOHO!"

Chooper wacked the bony arm away. "No brook please stay still…" getting annoyed the tiny doctor made himself grow to his human ish form.

Bad idea.

"YOOOOOOOOH!" Brook screamed in terror. "YOU ATE CHOPPER-SAN!"

"ugggghhhh…." The reindeer was growing very increasingly impatient. And it seems that franky ramming himself into brook hard enough really messed him up

"Where…..where's my linovi? Don't you want some music…again?"

"Yes sure brook. But first you need to lay down. Take a nap. Eat these tik-taks"

Chopper already had to keep his large palm resting on the skeleton's chest. Had to force the pill's into his mouth. Brought the tea up and told brook to sip slowly.

In a moments time the musician was snoring loudly with a large snot bubble growing from his nose.

"Finally. Sheesh. What a pain." Chopper shrunk back to his usual size. And pulled out cloth wrapping fiannly being able to finish his job.

He was fairly sure brook had a concussion….or a dented brain…..wait brook had no brain? Chopper had no idea. He didden't dwell on it.

Satisfied with his workman ship he sagged in a chair which he pulled up by the bedside and watched his new nakama sleep peacefully.

Can't fight this feeling

Brook strolled along the merry. Ending up in front of the kitchen. A funny smell was coming from inside.

Brook decided to go for it…..he would either get kicked in the head…or allowed to stay as long as he didden't disrupt the cook's….cooking.

"Sanji-san?"

"come on in." The usual gloomy and or annoyed expression on the cooks face was replace by grinning. He had a unlit cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"What is that smell?"

"well.." sanji began but several beeps cut him off and he held up one finger gesturing brook to wait for a moment.

Pulling out a oven mitten. Sanji stuffed his hand inside it and pulled out a tin sheet.

"gingerbread cookies. I made them special for the crew. Would you like to try one brook-san" sanji asked his eyes glowing with excitement.

"I would be happy too but may I have….." a glass of milk appeared next to him. and he was given a man shaped cookie on a paper plate.

"Thank you." Brook bit into the cookie. Sweet sugary gingery. Brook devoured it in two seconds."ah excuse me" Belching. And gulping down his milk he wiped his bony mouth with the back of his hand.

Rolling is eyes. Sanji leaned over the table that separated them and brushed a few crumbs that ended up on the skeleton's forhead. How he managed to get food way up there was beyond him.

"Would you like another?"

"Ahh no thank you. Yohohoho. That was very scrumptious sanji-san. I give you my gratitude for letting me try one before anyone else." Bowing brook turned to leave.

"you don't have to leave you know."

"Ah but I do not wish to disturb you cook-san. Yohohoho."

"shitty skeleton." Sanji smirked and continued on with his cooking.

For your entertainment

Brook found himself…..maybe more or a maniac today then he was usually.

He asked nami 20 times if he could see her panties. Got hit on the head about 30 times by her. Bump covering bump.

He found sanji and zoro arguing histerical that he didden't notice usopp trying to put out the flame on his pant leg.

Which he ran around with flailing arms. Accidently tripping on a flight of stairs and rolled down them.

He stood up. Brushed himself off. Began to laugh.

His stomach actually hurt…wait he had no stomach. His own joke made him laugh even harder. He wiped at his eyes calming himself down.

He watched luffy had zoro's head in his mouth. Chopper clinging to zoro's legs.

Nami yelling at everyone.

Brook making it much worse as he tapped her on the shoulder. Naming off different colors of underwear.

She punched him so hard he flew into zoro.

"HOW HARRRRSSSHHHHH!" He yelled still laughing. He coulden't get himself to stop. The writihting body underneath him had him jump up and apologize.

Nami growled finally going to sit down somewhere near a very amused robin.

"Brook's never this bad…what's up with him?" nami asked.

"I think he's just happy."

"I guess your right. He sure does fit in with those idiot's too. I forget he's 88 years ol…."

A sickening crack. Brook doubled over on the floor keeping one hand pressed up agains't his hip bone.

"…..You think he's okay? I also sometimes forget he's just bone…." Nami muttered. She wanted to go see if he was allright but the wad of guys around him helping him stand up.

Nami decided she would just get some milk that helps build strong bone's. and was brook's second favorite beverage.

She came back with a tall glass.

"Thank you nami-san" He gluped down the milk greedily. Glowing a gold aura after. He was back to antic's with the boys.

She shrugged her shoulders. Feeling a gut twisting spike of worry for their new nakama.

"He will be fine nami-san."

"Im sure your right…." She forced the gut wrenching feeling away and sat down in the lawn chair next to robin.

But it was the same feeling she felt for all her nakama. So he must be a special one…a pervert but…nami coulden't help the…the

She really enjoyed the animated skeleton's presence. It was almost like he was only there for their entertainment.

A thousand dreamers

Usopp with held his extatic grin as a new set of drums was placed on the ship. Next to a brand new piano. An electric guitar. He wanted the whole crew to see his reaction…

He hoped their musician would be excited.

Excited was an understatement.

Brook hugged each and everyone of them in a death grip. He was first tuning the guitar to his liking the he strummed a full song which he shortened by himself.

Then he was on the piano playing bink's sake.

Then he was on the drum's. Usopp coulden't believe it. When brook said he could play any instrument he wasen't lying.

Usopp found his eyes glued onto the skeleton for a long time. Then he disappeared coming back on deck with his very own violin.

Playing some sweet flowing piece.

It looked like there was a quad of brook's. that's how fast he was moving….

Usopp decided it was time to relax the musician….he shuffled up finding brook hunched over.

Hunched over on a snare drum. Breathing heavily with a content smile on his face. Hugging a drumstick to his face. With his violin laying on his lap.

Usopp knew how easy it would be to move him….he was that light.

Instead he draped a blanket over brook and walked back to his room. Flopping down on his bunk.

How on earth could he be scared of the skeleton….he remembered forcing a cross in his face and brook yelling about something evil and asking where it was.

Brook was as harmless as a fly…he was probably afraid of fly's.

Usopp laughed. Ahh brook was one of a kind allright. And they finally got lufy to stop asking about getting them a musician.

Usopp drempt a thousand dreams that night. Each one consisting of him and his nakama. New or old. Bone or metal. Rubber or fur….

With that usopp drifted off to sleep.

Watered down

It wasen't on purpose. Brook had tried to grab his hat that was slowly floating away on the ripples.

He was reaching a long arm over to it…when he slipped.

Water flooded into his mouth. He panicked as he sunk deeper and deeper into the ocean.

He didden't even grab his hat….

Hands…millions of hands. Keeping a firm grip on his arms and legs. Pulling him out of the water laying him flat on the deck.

A raven haired beauty stood over him. Her lips pursed as she offered her real hand to help him sit up.

He opened his mouth. A pool of water drippling down his chin.

"Yohohoho. If it weren't for you I probably would have died. My lungs were burning….." She just stared at him. finally offering a small smile she plopped the top hat on his watered down afro.

Hnading him his cane back.

"Be careful brook-san. We woulden't be able to find another musician like you"

Masquerade

When brook got the chance to see laboon again…he would have to explain why he looked like this.

Maybe he should play like he was going to a masquerade…hiding his face away from his nakama.

What if the whale was scared of him….what if….what if

He hands shook at the feeling of his one and only friend from way back then being scared of him.

What if he didden't even recognize the afro. Its been 50 years…

Brook cursed under his breath…

When that time comes…brook will be sure to do anything to make sure laboon remember's him.

Here I go again

This anger racing through his veins. Wait…he had no veins.

The young child of an old woman had told him he was a freak…he should go die. And stay away from her family.

All he had tried to do was save her….it wasen't his fault her father was impaled by his own hand.

And because of the blood on his sword she believed he had down it. She screamed at him…

This anger….it built up o his skull where he felt it might explode.

But the energy flowing out of him….He punched the brick home. He made sure no one was occupying it.

The house tumbled to the ground in a heap of dust. Followed by a large slice in the ground. Which cracked about 25 feet deep.

"Woah…remind me to never piss you off skull-head"

"…zoro-san what are you…"

"Luffy and the rest of the gang are worried about you. So they sent me to come look this direction…"

"I see" a bemused expression sat on brook's face.

"You allright now?"

"I….think so…..yohoho…."

"And where have you been keeping all this pent up rage ehhh skull-head?"

"….Someone blamed me for a death of a loved one because I look like….this"

Slinging his arm around the shoulder.

"Don't worry about them. Your our nakama. Who cares what some punk ass kid says to you."

"….Thank you…yet again zoro-san"

"You speak of this. I will have to kill you you know?"

"It woulden't make a difference zoro-san. I am already dead. YOHOHOHO!"

A shoulder sqeeze and zoro was walking off.

Brook could have swore the swordsman was….was laughing.

Well those were my 10 drabble's. mostly involving brook with someone in the crew. Now I am going to bed. ^_^ I did the challange that someone posted. don't remember who it was...sorry about that. but my thanks goes out to you for allowing me to write this suckish drabbles.


End file.
